


Surrender

by disco-mouse (swamp_mouse)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drawble, Drawing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swamp_mouse/pseuds/disco-mouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur drawble for Livejournal Merlin Drabble Community<br/>Prompt: Surrender :)<br/>Tools: Pencil on Strathmore 70lb drawing paper, blue filter in Photoshop CS4, 1.5 hours</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrender

[](http://waltzing-mice.deviantart.com/art/Surrender-299658693)

  
Surrendering to each other.


End file.
